Fatal Combination
by Erethte
Summary: When Roxas's best friend kills himself Roxas doesn't know what to do! He is framed when it obviously wasn't his fault! Later on he is taken in by Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. His apperance has changed but can he be kept a secret forever?Mild AkuRoku and Zemyx
1. Chapter 1: Falling

_"Capture the heart before you, and you could lace it with diamonds. Let it slip from your fingers, and you could find yourself covered in thorns."_

Fatal Combination 1: Falling

There I stood on the old clock tower we loved so much. Hayner asked me to

meet him there after school; he was just getting ready to tell me what he

wanted to. "Hey Roxas…have you ever thought about just falling? Falling

and never hitting the ground?" I gave him a quizzical look, "You mean

flying?" He shook his head "No just falling and passing out before you hit the

ground. So it's like you never did." I got even more confused. "Hayner what

are you talking about?" He got up and stood on the edge facing you. "You

know you're my closest friend." I went into a slight panic state

"Hayner…what are you going to do?!?!" I got up but he extended his hand

telling you to not come any closer. "Promise not to cry for me. I'm just going

to let myself free." Then Hayner closed his eyes, smiled a peaceful smile, and

let himself fall of the ledge. I just sat there as your best friend took his own

life. When I heard a bone cracking crunch and screams saying "He killed

himself!" I stumbled off the roof to not be framed. I was ground level when I

looked at my closest friend Hayner. His head was cracked open and his body

was in an un-natural position. But he was smiling. He was still smiling!

Townsfolk looked at Hayner and then to me. The owner of the ice cream shop

was walking to me but I ran before they could get me. I ran and ran until I

was stopped by the police. "Son we need to take you in for questioning." The

first cop told me. I got into his small car and was driven off to the police

station. I was escorted into an interrogation room. "Hello Roxas I'm Gil

Grissom. I have some questions for you about your friend Hayner." I looked

around scared. This was bad…this was really bad. I thought to myself.

"Yeah." I replied when he asked some basic questions. "Did Hayner have any

enemies, was he a depression victim?" blah, blah, blah. Then another man

walked in introducing himself as Mr. Brass. He was much harsher than Mr.

Grissom. He started to ask me if _**I**_ pushed him off the tower. That was the

cruelest question he could have asked. "NO!" I yelled at them both. Mr. Brass

wrote something down. He smiled, "What a bad temper you have there." I

got even madder. "He killed himself got it?! He kept talking about being free

at last, and falling without ever hitting the ground!" a tear made it's self in

my eye. Mr. Grissom gave you a sad look before informing me I would have

to go on trial. "I didn't kill Hayner?!" I yelled while walking out. "I didn't kill

Hayner…" I mumbled as I saw my mom who was crying. "How could you-"

"I didn't do it!" I cut her off.

"But the police say-"

"I don't care what they say I didn't kill Hayner!" I did it again as a certain

police officer stared at me. His hair was fire red which contrasted his green

eyes. He gave you a smile. "For what it's worth I think you're innocent." He

commented giving me a wink. I gave him a smile "Thanks." I said getting in

the car with my mom.

**Wow today sucks **I thought. First a line of muggings then a kid is being

accused of killing his best friend. For Christ's sake the kid was about to cry!

What makes them think he did it? I snapped out of my thoughts and I got in

the train and started on my way to home sweet home. The ghetto was my

home and I wasn't proud of it. All though I guess its bearable being that

Demyx and Zexion live in the two houses next to me. Finally the train

reached my stop and I got out loading my gun. You never know around here

what pot head might want to jump out and steal your shit. For the most part

it was more dangerous me being a cop and all, People wanting revenge for

their jailed brother or mother. Luckily no one wanted to mess with me today

and I got home safely. Demyx was in my kitchen making dinner and Zexion

was helping him. We decided that we would have keys to one another's

houses, in case of an emergency or if we just wanted to be with everyone else,

Most of the time they came to my house since I'm currently stealing cable

from my ass of a neighbor, Cacique. Yes I know a cop being ill-legal odd.

"Hey Axel, How was work?" Demyx piped up. Zexion looked over to you to

which is Zexy language for 'Yes how was your day?' My face twisted into a

bit of a sad look. "Well there was a string of mugging cases. But the worst a

boy was accused of pushing his closest friend off a building. He said he killed

himself but no one believes him, Poor kid." Demyx's face went into terrible

sadness "What? That's stupid!" he protested as Zexion agreed with Demyx. I

shrugged my shoulders "That's how it goes; his trial date is yet to be

determined yet." I landed on the couch and watched the news, they story

about the boy was on. _"Local skater Roxas was accused of pushing his closest _

_friend Hayner off of the Clock Tower earlier today, cop say they are pretty sure Roxas _

_did it and have yet to make a trial date, More coverage at seven." _A picture of Roxas

can up and Zexion sat in the chair next to you. I turned it off. He shook his

head in a disapproving way. "No child needs that kind of stress." Demyx

finished cooking and gave a plate of stir fry to Zexion and myself. "Thanks

Dem!" I was immediately you know what they say the way to a man's heart

is through their stomach. It's true, every word of it. I chowed down as Zexion

ate it with chopsticks. "Zex how the hell can you use those things?" I asked

trying to use the extra chopsticks on the table before I thought "Screw it." and

used the fork again. He looked over to me "Practice." Just then Demyx sat on

my legs and ate. I gave him a dude-what-do-you-think-your-doing look, as he

squished his butt between my calfs. He laughed and ate as my feet went

numb. I gave a long whine "My legs are numb. Get offffffffff." He got off and

took my dishes along with Zexion's. He thanked Demyx and I flipped the

news on again. _"Now earlier on we had a story on local Roxas. At 3:13 a boy _

_known as Hayner fell off of the clock tower. Police belive the two boys were fighting _

_and Roxas gave Hayner a small push, causing him to fall off. All though what _

_happened is not determined. Locals say that Roxas is innocent but police say he is _

_guilty. Here is local Ollete to get her own thoughts out there" Ollete came on the _

_screen with brown hair and green eyes she was about 13. "Roxas didn't do that! _

_Hayner and Roxas are the closest of buddies!" A fat boy came up "Roxas isn't like _

_that, INNOCENT!" now some arguments on the other side, with Seifer, Rai, and _

_Fuu. "Roxas so totally did it. Guilty." "Y'know he so had a fight!" "Agreed!" Thanks _

_kids, reports in Roxas's trail date is in one week. God bless you son. I think your _

_innocent. We even have it on tape! We cut out the 'results' though." It showed the _

_tower and Roxas and Hayner on top. When Hayner fell off Roxas didn't even touch _

_him. Right after a unpleasant sound he scrambled off the tower. We will give you _

_viewers an update as soon as possible. Now stocks hav- _I let a growl out. "Other

police men are so dumb. A video right there! Why is he going on trail?" I was

fuming. Cops work hard to make a good rep for themselves but there are just

some dumbass cops out there still! Just then I heard a gun shot. I took out my

gun and went outside where it was raining badly. The kid from the news,

Roxas, was running from a woman with a gun. She was shouting "You killed

my son you BASTARD!" Roxas tripped and the mother held the barrel to his

head. I ran out and grabbed her from behind aiming the gun away from

Roxas. It shot and hit Roxas's hand. Better than a shot through the head I

thought. "Zexion, Demyx get the kid!" I yelled and they ran out pulling him

into my house. I handcuffed her and sent one of my co-workers to get her.

Once she was gone I ran back into my house. I knelt down next to the shaking

kid. "You cold? I have some clothes you can wear…" I went upstairs and got

a wife beater shirt that shrunk in the wash, boxers, and some pants with a

belt. I walked out and showed him to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

Authors notes: CSI GUEST APPERANCE! -Hugs Warrick, Gil, and Brass- Love you guys!

Well this is my first part to a story and the first thing I've ever added! So please send me suggestions -Cough- and chocolate -Cough-. This story is also deticated to my closest friend and girlfriend. Mel! -Kisses- I LOVE YOU! Well anyways more to come! You get to see Roxas's side of the gun lady!


	2. Chapter 2: Hair Cut

"Some days there won't be a song in your **heart**. Sing anyway."

**I was running for my life **Hayner's mom had a gun and was chasing me.

And she was mad. I was running through a ghetto when I tripped. When I sat

up she had a gun to my head. "It's over…" I mumbled as my life flashed

through my head. My as a Pikachu for Halloween, school graduation, so on

so forth. But angels were looking out for me when a cop came out of a house

and got her away. My hand got shot though and a tremor of pain went

through my body. Better than one between my eyes. He yelled for two others,

a man with silver flippy hair and another with a Mohawk/mullet that was

blond came out and took me into their house. The one with silver hair left

and came out with antibiotics and gauze. "This will sting." He warned as he

sprayed some stuff. And it stung BAD. I bit my lip as he then wrapped it up.

Then I realized how cold I was and started to shake as they both went to get

me some water. Just then the cop came in. He was the same one back at the

station! I nodded as he asked if I was cold and he got me some clothes. I went

into the bathroom and changed. The bathroom was very pretty, everything

was a pristine white. I stripped myself and put on the clothes the shirt was

slightly tight and the pants were long so I cuffed the bottoms. "Where should

I put the wet clothes?" I asked my voice shaky. "Just put them in the tub!"

The blond cheerfully advised. I laid them neatly and walked out. They were

all on the couch and I took a seat in the chair. "Kid you feeling okay? You're

kinda pale…" The red head inquired. "Just a bit shook up, Hayner's

mom…she gone?" I peered out the window. "Yeah she is. She is at the

station." "Oh I almost forgot! I'm Axel." The blondie piped up "I'm Demyx!"

The man with floppy hair was last. "Zexion, It's a pleasure to meet you." I

stopped shaking "I'm Roxas. You probably already know that though." I

added while smiling. Axel stroked his hair. "So just what did happen, With

his mom and all?" I closed my eyes for all but a second and looked straight to

him. "After I got home no one was there. I looked everywhere when I finally

got to my room…" I shook "My mom, dad, and baby sister were killed and

piled on my bed. Hayner's mom jumped out of the closet and tackled me. I

pushed her off and ran as she tried to shoot my brains out. I kept running

until I got here. Then you saved me…thank you Axel, Demyx, Zexion."

Zexion gave a small frown so did Demyx. But Axel's face went into fury.

"What in the HELL?!" He smashed his hands onto the coffee table. "What

makes her think that's okay? Now you're a…" He trailed off not wanting to

finish the sentence. I choked out "I don't want to go on trail! I shouldn't have

to since she killed my family." I was pretty close to tears. Demyx came over

and gave me a huge hug. "You know we own three houses. You can stay with

us!" Axel gave a glare to Demyx. "But he still has to go to court. And when

they find out he isn't dead he needs to go into family services." Demyx

pouted and knew that if he could get Zexion to agree the deed was done.

"Zexxxxyyyyy? Can I keep him?" He gave a killer look to Zexion and he

rubbed his temples before nodding yes. Axel on the other hand wasn't

convinced. "My job is the law. I can't have him being here! People will

recognize him!" Zexion got an idea. "Bleach and trim his hair." Demyx gave a

squee and jumped up and down. Axel took a moment and was in deep

though. "Fine Roxas can stay." I put on the biggest smile I've ever made and

gave him a hug. Zexion gave me a slight smile and ruffled my hair. Currently

it was brown and pointy. (Think love child of Sora and Xemnas) and my eyes

are a dull orange. "It will be cut in the morning. But now I think you need to

get some sleep. It's 11:00 and you've had a long day." I nodded and he led me

to his house and let me steal his bed. It was very plushy and soft. I fell to

sleep almost instantly.

**I watched the** boy fall asleep and I went into the shower. I took off my clothes

and stepped in allowing the clean water to plaster my sliver hair to my face. I

used my kiwi shampoo and conditioner, then I started to think about if it

would work. The boy's voice would be the same so I would have to invent

something tonight. Or maybe I wouldn't have to. That will be determined

later. Right now all I have to do is relax, which isn't hard with the ice cold

water. Yes I like ice cold showers. I washed it out and I turned off the water

wrapping the towel around me. Then I peeked out of the room to see if he

was asleep he was so I tip toed out and stole my pjs. I walked back into the

bathroom and dressed after I finished dressing I dried my hair with my silent

blow dryer. I flipped it around as it fell straight and strange. I gelled it just

enough to make it look half decent and walked downstairs to my couch. I

folded it out into a bed and got the extra bed spread. I sat on it before laying

down and eventually fell asleep. I was then awakened by Demyx jumping on

me like he does every morning. He giggled while devilishly saying "Now

Roxas!" He crept upstairs and I followed him leaning on the doorway. I

smiled a bit as Demyx attacked Roxas and laughed a bit when Roxas hit him

off the bed with a pillow. "My dresser is over there take anything you like." I

left the room along with Demyx behind me so he could get ready. Demyx

went into the kitchen at cook breakfast as Axel entered my home; he was once

again in nothing but his boxers. "Axel must you parade around half naked

like that? You're going to scare Roxas." Zexion joked as Demyx nearly had a

heart attack. Roxas came downstairs and gave a confused stare at Axel. Axel

laughed "Like what you see?" Roxas walked to Axel and gave him a play

punch in the arm. I then examined his hair for a minute. "Roxas some time

today I have to cut your hair." I warned holding up sharp scissors. His eyes

went big and he gulped hard. "I used to work at barber shop calm down.

Who do you think cuts Axel's and Demyx's hair?" Roxas calmed down a bit

but still was scared. I then got up and grabbed a shirt and some pants

throwing them at Axel. "For Christ's sake."

"**Just do it now Zexion." **I told to Zexion. He nodded and led me to a

bathroom. I closed my eyes tight as he laughed and started to snip, snip my

hair away. He finished and I realized that he blocked the mirror with paper.

"Not until you done…now face me I'm giving you contacts what color you

want? I have every kind." I though for a moment "Blue. Like my mom's

eyes." I smiled as he opened my eyes and stuck a contact in my left eye then

my right. Then he snipped a bit more and gelled my hair. He then smiled a

huge smile. "Done." He informed proud of his work. I was about to rip the

paper off before he pushed me out. I then tried to go back in but he kept me

out. He encouraged me down stairs. I was cursing him to hell. Axel and

Demyx looked straight at me with wide eyes. "Hey Shrimp looking sharp!"

Axel smiled a cocky smile. Demyx jumped up and down "You look

amazing!" I made an angry face "Can I see myself now?!" If there was one

thing that I was afraid of was bad hair. Zexion took out a mirror and gave it

to me. I gave out a huge gasp as I saw my hair. It was blond and short in

spikes going to his right. My eyes were a completely clear blue. I said nothing

as I gently touched my hair. "Zexion my hair rocks!" I smiled a grin as I gave

him the mirror back. "Thank you so much!" He put a hand on my shoulder

and smiled before going down and grabbing some chocolate chip pancakes.

Demyx made it so they were smiling. The three of you ate and discussed how

things would go. "Roxas now we can't put you back in school as you guessed

so Demyx will home school you. Zexion is an accountant and works from

9:40-2:00 and I work as a cop from 10:00-5:00. Demyx knows how to reach us

but in case of an emergency our numbers are on the fridge." Axel was

treating you like a child. He then got to joking. "Will our wittle Woxas be

okay?" I gave him a glare and kicked him under the table. He yelped and

glared back at you. He then got up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna

go in early. Zex wanna ride?" He nodded and they both left.

--------------

Author's notes: Hey everyone this is the second installment. Now I forgot to do this the first time.

All characters proporty of Tetsuya Namoura.

So enjoy! Hehe love child of Xemnas and Sora. >... 


	3. Chapter 3: Noodles and Begging

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your **heart** and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your **heart**. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."

"**Yay! Now we have the houses to ourselves!" **I cheered running into the

other room and stealing some of Zexion's text books. "Where were you in

school?" He finished his pancakes and responded "The just starting

trigonometry." I smiled and took out the math text book flipping pages and

explaining it to you. (I would explain it but I hate math. :D) After a while you

moved to social studies talking about how The Nile was very fertile and what

not. Then I got the long as could be lecture on correct grammar. All though I

have to admit this was better than sitting in a class room. After three hours

we took a lunch break. Demyx made my favorite, grilled cheese and tomato

soup. "So Roxas…how do you feel about your parents and all? You haven't

really acted sad and it's not good to hide your feelings." Demyx looked up

with innocent eyes. I looked down and picked at the yummy grilled cheese.

"I have scary dreams sometimes, but most of the time I keep them on my

mind and I can talk to them as if they are here, so I'm fine. My sister thinks

you're funny. Her name is Seiko." Demyx made a face that reminded me of a

kitten. "Really what's she like?" I smiled and tilted my head back. "Her hair

is a ice blue and goes past her shoulder blades. It's a bit wavy too. Her eyes

are a bright yellow and she is about seven. She acted a lot like you too."

Demyx smiled an even bigger smile as I finished my sandwich and soup. We

then went into a discussion about capitalism and communism, I was

communism and Demyx was capitalism. When we finished it was 1:52 and

Zexion was to be home any minute. When he arrived he put down his

suitcase and loosened his tie rubbing his temples again. "What's up?" He

looked up and stated "Some one hacked the system and is stealing thousands

of dollars. My boss is firing people. I'm next to getting fired."

**I was running after a drug dealer **when he turned a sharp corner and took

out my friend Ryotsu he was stabbed in the stomach. That's it. I snapped

running faster than I ever have in my life. Seeing that he assaulted an officer I

was allowed to beat the shit outta him. So I took the pleasure, I tackled that

son of a bitch and beat him with my stick thingy. And belive me I enjoyed it.

Once he passed out I picked him up and rammed him to a wall while cuffing

him and taking him back to the car. I drove to the station and dropped him

off. Gil Grissom walked up to me and asked if I knew where Roxas was. I

shook my head and told me that my house needed to be searched along with

Demyx's and Zexion's. I played it cool until I was out of sight. I took out my

phone and called Zexion. _Ringggggg._

"Hello?"

"Zex get Roxas outta there the cops are coming!"

"Okay thanks Axel, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and prayed he would be smart enough to get him out of the

house and not just under a bed or something. Right then an emergency

meeting was being held and attendance was mandatory. So I strutted to the

meeting room like my normal self. When we got there Warrick was telling us

more on the Roxas/Hayner case. He was an awesome forensic scientist but his

facts today were bullshit! He has been standing by one to many rotting pigs.

(I love CSI: Las Vegas) The seminar lasted until 5:00 so I was able to go

straight home after that. I got in the silver shiny truck and drove home almost

to fast. I slammed the truck door and ran into the house. Luckily I saw Zexion

reading a book while Rox and Dem lay sprawled on the ground. Zexion

looked up from his book and called him over quietly into another room and

closed the door. "Everything went fine. Roxas hid in the wine cellar and

Demyx played cool. Why were you so worried? Your voice was very tense on

the phone." I looked around before saying "Bad day." He then walked out

and went to the store for some food. I sat on the end of the couch that didn't

have Roxas all over it. And I watched him sleep. He looked so happy and

peaceful. Not anything like an orphan should look of. But then he flinched a

bit and tightened his fists. "Don't…bad…" He mumbled turning back and

forth. I put my hand on his cheek and whispered "Don't worry Roxy.

Everything will work out all right." Roxas's face got back to the soft look as

he clutched on to my hand. Without even noticing I smiled. Just then Demyx

woke up and shot you a confused look. But seeing you were distracted by the

cute you didn't see him grin and go back to sleep. After a while I got my hand

free and helped Zexion with the groceries, still somehow not waking them

up.

"**Axxxeeeellll! "** I called grinning. I blew some of my blond hair out of my

face. "I saw how you looked at Roxas." My grin got bigger. His eyes widened

before he hit me on the back of my head. "Quiet down Romeo!" He scolded

before walking over to the boy and waking him. Roxas yawned and rubbed

his eyes. "Hey…" He was still half asleep. I still had the huge grin and I was

starting to scare Roxas. "Demyx you okay? He was staring at me as if I was a

mad man. I nodded yes still grinning at the now very pissed Axel. I then

walked over and pulled out some pasta, angel hair spaghetti too. I got a pot

of water and got it to a boil before dropping the thin hard noodles in. I

watched Axel carefully though as if I took my eyes off for a minute I'd miss

out. While the noodles boiled I snuck out Prego pasta sauce. I hope they can't

tell I day dreamed putting it in a pot to warm it up. Zexion ended up walking

in and getting a glass of water spotting the jar. "Cheater…" He whispered

into my ear. I shook a bit as he left and I stood there like an idiot. I shook it off

and stirred the noodles. (Zexion OOC: I wanna see your noodle!;D) After

about twenty minutes I put the noodles into a strainer and the sauce into a

bowl hiding the evidence. I set all of the bowls and plates, forks, and what

not. "Zex, Axel, Roxas dinner!" I called breaking Axel and Roxas away from

Cops on T.V. They all took their plates and shoveled on the food as I laughed

"Geez don't eat it all!" I play wined. As I got some for myself and got the

'Cheater's sauce' sitting down between Roxas and Zexion. Axel took the

liberty of slurping every noodle and Zexion smacking him for his bad

manners in front of a guest. I laughed harder right before then I was pretty

dang close to being mauled myself! Axel put down his plate and tackled me.

"Yeah pretty funny hu blondie?" Axel started to tickle me and my eyes teared

up. "H-h-HELP!" I yelled begging for mercy but of course Zexion just

watched and laughed. After a minute Roxas got up and started to pry Axel

off of me and he got himself pinned down.

Author's notes: I just realized I've have two chapters up for less of an hour and I have 12 HITS!!! –Dies while hugs everyone- I have emerged victorious! So anyways this chapter I dedicate to my mother. Who never stops tickling me. …


	4. Chapter 4: A Fruity Hurricane

ALL CHARACTERS COPYRIGHT OF TETSUYA NAMOURA. (Did I spell that right? ..')

"Love is like an hourglass, with the **heart** filling up as the brain empties"

**I was pinned down** as I tried to help Demyx and I ended up being the one

who would die of laughter. My eyes teared up as I tried to make him stop but

my will was to weak. I kicked and flailed but he wouldn't stop until I called

him Master. At first I wasn't going to but my thought quickly changed on

that subject. "Okay I'll call you master!" I yelled hugging my waist which was

violently attacked. He got up with a huge cocky grin across his face as he held

out a hand to help me up. "Thanks Master." I retorted as I sat on the couch

next to Zexion for protection. Axel's grin got even bigger as he realized what I

was doing. Zexion looked up from his book to me and smiled and tilted his

head a little to the side before peering back onto his book. Axel walked

behind the couch to me and ruffled my hair while demanding. "I want my

PJs. The Black and silver ones." He never stopped grinning his huge grin.

"And just what makes you think I'd do that?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Axel suddenly grabbed me by my waist and I swore I jumped three feet unto

the air before scrambling off to his dresser back at his house. I opened the first

drawer and there were all kinds of boxers. And of course Axel just happened

to come in. "Ummm whatcha doing?" He played while I

blushed a bit and closed the drawer. I was about to open the next one but

Axel stopped me "Nu-uh kid, don't wanna go in there!" I moved down to

the next one. "Nope." I moved down to the next one. "Guess again." I opened

the next one but it was empty. I turned back to him and gave him a blank

stare. "Axel…Master would you mind telling me which one it is?" He stroked

his hair "I would mind. Try again."

**Now I know what your thinking**…why did I confuse him? Well the reason is

a bit on the shaky side with me too. It has to do with leaning down. Roxy has

a nice ass… What am I saying?! He's what sixteen! No worries Axel. It never

happened. Well anyways I watched him pull open the top one again. "You

got problems you know that Roxy?" I took a seat on my bed as he finally

found my PJs. "Geez what took you so long?" I complained. I could have

swore I heard him say "Shut it Axel." on his way out. I then walked into the

bathroom and took a long scorching hot shower. I got dressed and walked

out and Demyx was in my bed. Knocked on his head and he didn't wake up

so I went downstairs. Roxas was on the couch. Chances are Zexion locked up

Demyx's house (Demyx never remembers to so Zexy does it for him.) and it

was either Roxas or Demyx. I stood there in confusion before I took an extra

sheet and propped myself up

against the sofa Roxas was sleeping on. "Night Roxy." And I knew he said

good night back. He didn't have to say a word.

**My alarm played Bayside's "Duality**" very loudly and annoyingly. I sat up

and looked over as it flashed 10:00. It's very pleasant that today is Saturday. I

have the day off. I got up and walked to the dresser than the bathroom. I got

dressed in a black AFI band shirt and some black jeans. I gelled my hair just

the way I like it, floppy and over my left eye, and went downstairs. 'That's

odd' I though. 'Demyx isn't

making breakfast. Maybe he's at Axel's…' I walked over and unlocked the

door only to see the strangest thing. Axel was sitting against the sofa

sleeping. He wasn't in his bed. I walked upstairs and as thought Demyx was

snoring a bit and was babbling about his sitar. I sat on the edge of the bed and

put my hand on his cheek. "Dem. Time to get up." His eyes opened half way

before closing shut again. I shook him a bit and he sat up. Rubbing his eyes

and once again having his kitten face on. "Morning Zexy!" He gave me a

great big hug that was extremely uncalled for. I didn't really mind either

which was strange to me. But I just hugged him back and we went down

staires. Demyx gave a happy smile to Axel who was out cold. Demyx and I

made fruit smoothies for breakfast. There were globs of fruit everywhere. The

two of us laughed just quiet enough to not awaken them. And I wiped a bit

of strawberry off of Demyx's cheek and poured the shake into a glass. "One

down.." he finished off my sentence "Three more to go!" We started the

messy process all over again three more times. After everything was said and

blended I walked over to Axel and shook him while Demyx pounced on

Roxas. They both got up very dizzy and took a shake admiring the

messy handiwork of Zexion and Demyx. "What in the hell happened in here?

A fruity hurricane?" I smiled a bigger smile than usual and took a sip of my

banana shake. I stared at Demyx's shake because his was avocado. (Idea from

the fan fic "How I paid for collage." Go read it after you're done with mine!!!)

"What?" He asked stirring his shake. "That's avocado…"

"Yeah, so?"

"Demyx that's disgusting!"

"Not really…"

"…If you say so." I finished taking a chunk of banana in my mouth. (-

Coughsnortwinknudge-)

**When I got up once again I was being mauled. **Demyx was jumping on me

and I kicked him off the bed. I got up and went to the kitchen not realizing it

was coated in assorted fruits and took a strawberry smoothie. Axel came up

behind me and he punched me in the shoulder. "That's my smoothie." He

whined. "I got here first so it's my smoothie Axel. Would it kill you to share?"

I joked shielding my strawberries from harms way. His face stiffened. "Yes, it

would!" Axel grabbed my waist and I let go of the smoothie. Axel caught it

right before it hit the ground. "Cool it guys." Zexion patrolled trying not to

laugh. I glared at Axel before picking up the last smoothie, kiwi, (YUM!!!) and

'accidentally' splashing some on him before giving him a smug grin.

Author's notes:

Hello my luvley readers!!! I just found out I've been favorited by someone!

My first favorite ever issssss! Moogles With Flamethrowers!!! Everyone give

this person chocolate and hugs and LOVEEEEE! Now that I'm done with that

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I went to my dad's house then straight to

my grandma's for five days!!! I have an aunt from Kenya, AFRICA who was

coming to visit!!! (Africa is only starting to get frozen foods OO) I couldn't

have passed up that chance. Also this is kinda short sorry! So now everyone,

if I don't get one review I swear I won't type anymore! So…REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF ZEXION!


	5. Chapter 5 I Hate the Boogieman!

⌠Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.■

The devious little kid spilt smoothie all over me! That was it. I put my

smoothie down on the black onyx counter and took his placing it next to mine

before picking him up, slinging him over my shoulder, and walking over to the

futon for another lesson on manners. He pounded on my back with his fists

and kicked a bit but he wasn▓t going anywhere. I pushed him onto the futon

(FYI a futon is a couch that turns into a bed.) and straddled him while using

one hand to pin down his arms. I used the other to torture his mid-drift. He

struggled and struggled but wasn▓t strong enough to get free. ⌠Now Roxy┘do

you have something you wanna say?■ His eyed were squeezed shut and tears

started to form. ⌠I┘I▓m so-RRY!■ He apologized as I continued. ⌠Not

thattttttttt.■ I teased letting one of his hands free by accident. His hand

grabbed my hip and pushed me off him but my legs were still clinging to his

and he rolled over on top of me. Our faces were an inch apart. ⌠Hey there

cutie!■ I cooed patting his cheek as the blond blushed. ⌠Get a room you two.■

Zexion joked washing out his glass. Demyx was doing his signature school girl

laugh and I pushed Roxy off of me. He was frozen solid for the next couple of

seconds before giving me an extremely confused look. I just laughed and took

my smoothie finishing it off before deciding to toy with the boy. Since I had

smoothie on my shirt and pants I took them off and stretched a little. Grinning

as Roxas tried to ignore me but after a minute or so he had to look at my abs, I

guess being a police officer had benefits eh? ⌠Like it Roxy?■ I grinned a

perverted smile as he looked over to Zexion with a ▒Save Me!▓ face on. ⌠Okay

Axel that▓s enough┘wouldn▓t want Roxas to have a nose bleed now would

we?■

Who▓s side are you on Zexion!?!? I screamed in my head wishing Axel would

stop stripping. Demyx walked over and put a hand on my shoulder while

leaning down to my height. ⌠Axel does that sometimes don▓t worry!!!■ Demyx

always seemed to sugar coat everything which in some cases would be good

but not in this one! I took my empty glass and cleaned before retreating to

Demyx▓s house. Wow┘he REALLY likes fish. I guessed considering fish tanks

were EVERYWHERE, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the laundry room. I

went into Demyx▓s room and alas fish were in there to. I heard someone come

up the stairs and I hid under his bed. And much to my surprise fish were there

too! Sleep on a fish tank? I thought as the door opened. My breathing stopped

as three people▓s shoes entered. But the worst part is that neither Demyx,

Zexion, Nor Axel wears combat boots. Well Axel has some but he is off work.

It wasn▓t any of them. And they were looking everywhere for ME! I realize that

the tank above me isn▓t a real fish tank so I open a latch on the side and went

inside it where I couldn▓t see out and they couldn▓t see in. You heard three

more people enter the room and it was Axel, Demyx, and Zexion! Axel had a

bit of a stressed tinge to his voice when he barked. ⌠He isn▓t here?! Why the

hell would you think a fellow officer would have a stoy-away?!?!?■ One of the

three officers calmly replied. ⌠We have a tip saying Roxas is here.■ Zexion

retorted. ⌠If you mean Hayner▓s mother than yes he was here■ he put

emphasis on was. ⌠ He being chased by Hayner▓s mom and he tripped and

was about to be shot before Axel stopped her.■ The second one added ⌠Then

why is Roxas▓s blood in the living room of Axel▓s house?■ He also looked

under the bed, Demyx answered this one. ⌠Because sadly he was shot in the

hand and we bandaged him up. Then he just ran out of the house! Like that!■ I

imagined Demyx had his normal huge grin on and the three officers finished.

⌠He isn▓t here┘■ I heard some rustling before the click of a walkie-talkie.

⌠False alarm Warrick the suspect is in neither Demyx▓s, Axel▓s, Or Zexion▓s

house, DeTario over and out.■ The three walked out of the room and I heard

the front door close. ⌠Guys!!!■ Demyx yelled. Axel shushed him and explained

that what cops do is one will exit the door and the other two will stay for an

extra minute to make sure no-one else is there. When the door closed for a

second time and Axel checked. ⌠All clear, now┘WHERES ROXAS!!!!■ He

yelled running from one end of the room to another. I laughed hard and

Demyx helped me out of there. ⌠Hey, guys!■ Axel ran over and hugged me

before ruffling my hair. ⌠Geez blondie you had me scared for a minute there.■ I

turned to Demyx and he explained he is always afraid of the Boogieman so he

has a secret hide away place. He was forgetting though that the Boogieman

hides under the bed. But it seemed to help him to sleep so okay it works.

I watched the reunion of Axel and Roxas as I gave a relived sigh and looked

to Demyx who had a sweet look on his face also watching the two. He gave me

a heart filled grin and I mirrored it back. Then Demyx and I walked to Roxas

and gave our thanks that he was smart enough to find Demyx▓s secret

hideaway before leaving Axel and Roxas in his room. Later (5 minutes later

you PERVS!!!) I walked back into the room and announced tonight we were

going to see a movie or Roxas▓s choice. He ended up being in a fight between

Hairspray and Transformers, (Two awesome movies trust me) for the sake of

Axel who wasn▓t fond of Transformer▓s plot ,saying it was so overused, we

ended up watching Hairspray. I went to the local Blockbusters and got the last

one along with some candy and lots of popcorn. I drove back in Axel▓s car and

I entered. Obviously it turned from a manly movie night into a sissy sleepover

because they were in Pjs and were playing Truth or Dare. It didn▓t help that

Axel was wearing a tank top and short shorts either. I laughed and started

popping the first batch with the smell of butter filling the house. I opened

countless containers of sour gummy-worms and Snickers and emptied them

into one huge bowl. After the popcorn was out along with the candy I popped

in the movie and sat between Demyx and Roxas. The movie started with the

song ⌠Good Morning Baltimore!■ Being sang by Nikki Blounsky better known

as Tracy. We all laughed when she sang the line ▒There▓s the flasher that lives

next door!■ and a man came out of a building and flashed two ladies who

screamed. We watched the whole movie and at the end we all were either

thinking dirty, crying, smiling, or staring at an empty popcorn bowl amazed

that Axel ate that much. (First one to tell me who did what gets a prize!!!) We

all in the end liked the movie and then continued our ▒amazingly manly▓

sleepover. Demyx being in touch with his girly side of course wanted to know

if we had any crushes. He asked Roxas who answered yes and ended it at that.

Then Axel who blushed and mumbled something, then he asked me and the

first thing that popped into my head was ▒You.▓. My eye widened as I

answered it doesn▓t matter looking away from them all. Demyx made a pouty

face and started to pull my shirt a bit and whining ⌠Whoooooo? You can tell

me!!!■ Then Axel joined in just having to make it worse. ⌠Yeah, you can tell us

anything buddy.■ Roxas just gave Axel a stale look and didn▓t try to make Axel

stop though he did mouth ▒Pay back.▓ Before smiling and messing with a top

he borrowed from Axel that was a bit big on him. I shot Axel a glare that could

kill a small rodent and shook my head no before countering, ⌠Axel should tell

us, you know what they say ladies first.■ Axel opened his mouth to argue but I

cut him off. ⌠What section do you get your jeans from?■ He gave me a glare

before mumbling ⌠The woman▓s section┘■

Author▓s Notes:

I have people watching my story and favoriteing it and reviewing!!! I feel so important!  
But the person I have to thank for watching the story first and making me belive my writing isn▓t so bad no one will read it is, Moogles with Flamethrowers!!!! You get more chocolate!!! Now to business I need 5 more reviews people!!! And the stories might be coming in slower because school starts on the 20th for me!!!

Also if the format of the story is funny it's because I'm tyoing this in Notepad.  
It won't accept this from Microsoft Word for some reason. Its only about 43 KB!!! 

Erethte 


End file.
